


please don't stop the music

by blueberrynikiforovv



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Eros Yuuri because why not, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, i made eros yuuri very thirsty and bold and ooc imsorry, tagged as explicit for the next chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9412808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrynikiforovv/pseuds/blueberrynikiforovv
Summary: Victor was not ignorant about how falling in love was, even though he never felt like he had truly loved somebody else, but this man would probably be capable of making anybody fall to his knees. Or was that how only Victor felt the moment he saw him?Maybe Victor spent too much time looking at him, and god knows how he looked while doing so, because the younger man noticed him staring, looked at him back, and looked rather weirded out, but smiled at him. The moment their eyes found each other, Victor felt timid for the very first time.





	1. i just can't refuse it, like the way you do this

**Author's Note:**

> i had this sitting on my drafts so i decided to finish it so  
> yea this is very ooc and stuff, also the au is very badly explained in the fic so imma explain it here  
> its just kind of a non-skating au, in here victor is some sort of business man and yuuri works on his family's hot springs yea but that doesnt rly matter since the plot (plot????) its mostly built around some other stuff, not the whole business thing only.  
> if u wanna follow me on tumblr its k-ofiibean and my twitter is c_offebean. i do a lot of stupid shit there so ye  
> i mostly wrote this inspired by stephane lambiel's "don't stop the music" routine, and i wrote this while listening to the cover used in said routine so yea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i edited this chapter because i found a lot of mistakes when i reread it, so yea here u go this version should sound a little bit better, but still, if u find any mistakes in spelling or grammar i'll blame it on english not being my first lenguage.   
> ye if u want u can follow me on twitter (c_offeebean) or tumblr (k-offibean) where i post a lot of bullshit

The air inside the room was heavy, Victor felt like he could actually get a headache from that, along with the strong smell of alcohol and just how tense and uncomfortable he felt.

Victor Nikiforov was a 27 year old man, he was Russian, but was currently living in America because of his job. This night in particular, he was in a party, a formal and boring party, and he couldn’t not go because it was related to his company, and he was an important part of it, therefore he had to be present.

It was a classy party; everybody was just having boring talks with boring people about boring topics. Victor wondered how they could do that for so long.

He felt like he was choking on the room, for some reason. The air was very hot and he could barely breathe, so he managed to walk away to the garden to get some fresh air.

The garden was very big, it was rather cold, but he didn’t mind. There wasn’t many people there, most of them where near the tables where they could get boring formal food and champagne, which was not bad, but Victor had been drinking so much of it lately that he didn’t want to do that anymore. Though, it was perfect scenery to get deep in thought.

Victor had never been a very happy man. He had a good life, a good job, money, good looks and basically everything he wanted, but he always felt alone. He was always talking to people, but he felt alone. He felt empty. He had been neglecting living a real life for too long.

He was looking at the ground, his left hand on his head, slightly pushing his hair back while he thought about his own life, and when he looked up, he found something he wasn’t really expecting to see at such a boring party.

He saw a man, certainly younger than him, who caught his attention the moment his eyes found him. He had his dark hair pushed back, drinking his champagne while looking around shyly, looked like he was alone.

Victor was not ignorant about how falling in love was, even though he never felt like he had truly loved somebody else, but this man would probably be capable of making anybody fall to his knees. Or was that how only Victor felt the moment he saw him?

Maybe Victor spent too much time looking at him, and god knows how he looked while doing so, because the younger man noticed him staring, looked at him back, and looked rather weirded out, but smiled at him. The moment their eyes found each other, Victor felt timid for the very first time.

He had to know who that man was.

Victor inhaled and then exhaled, walking towards the younger man.

“It’s kind of a boring party, don’t you think?” Victor said.

“I don’t really think I fit well in this sort of party.” The man answered, taking a sip of champagne. “But that’s to be expected, since I came here thanks to a friend of mine.”

“Are you alone?”

“You could say that, my friend left me alone about an hour ago to talk to other people. I don’t know anybody else here.”

Victor smiled; the man’s voice was certainly adorable. He had the tiniest bit of an accent, but his pronunciation was perfect.

“I’m Victor Nikiforov. What’s your name?” Victor said. He kind of enjoyed the way the younger man’s shoulders looked more relaxed after exchanging a few words.

“Yuuri Katsuki. I don’t really work in the company that organized the party, so I’m kind of… ‘on my own’ right now.”

“Well, don’t worry about it. Most of these parties are very boring, no matter if you work on the company or just came here with somebody who does.” Victor sighed. “They’re all very boring, and when they’re not making boring parties they’re being very strict and tough and will probably make me get wrinkles before 30.”

“Really? It would be a shame to ruin your pretty face with wrinkles.” Yuuri said, licking his lips. He was chuckling, but after a few seconds he had a funny expression that Victor didn’t notice that screamed ‘i can’t believe i just said that’

Victor felt the slightest heat on his cheeks. It wasn’t a ‘omg a compliment!’ sort of blush, but a ‘holy shit the cutest boy ever just said i’m pretty’ one. “It would! But I have my ways; I’ll just have to figure out something to relax so I don’t get them so soon.”

The silence fell between them, and it was rather awkward, and Victor felt like he just had to say something to save the moment, seeing how Yuuri nervously tapped a part of his glass with his index finger.

“So, what do you do for a living?”

“I just help with my family business, they run a hot spring on my town, you should come visit if you want. It would be nice to have you there.” Yuuri leaned on the table, leaving his empty glass there, and taking a different, full glass of champagne that was a few inches away.

Victor kept staring at Yuuri. He looked rather tired, with the tiniest bit of sweat on his skin, probably due to the heat of the inside. Victor found him to be beautiful, he had an innocent kind of sex appeal, and Victor didn’t realize before that he probably had a thing for men like that. Even covered with a suit –a suit that Victor instantly hated--, his body seemed to be fit, feminine. He loved it.

His body was not the only perfect thing. His face was beautiful as well. Victor saw his fair skin, cute pink lips and innocently sensual expressions, and it was instantly recorded on his brain and heart.

Victor wasn’t one to believe in love at first sight, but maybe he could change his mind now that he experienced it himself.

Yuuri noticed him once more, and chuckled. “You’re staring again.”

Victor finally looked away. “I’m sorry, I was kind of captivated.”

“It’s okay; I’ll let you do it. After all, I don’t think I want you to take your eyes off me.”

Victor gulped and smiled again. “If that’s what you want, then I won’t. I’ll comply happily, because if I could, I would look at you forever.”

Yuuri put his hand near Victor’s. “I see you’re the flirty type. Are you like this with everybody?”

“I don’t ‘flirt’ with the mostly-boring people around me. “

Yuuri finally put his hand in Victor’s, the warmth of Yuuri’s hand against Victor’s cold skin.

“That’s good. If that’s the case, then coming to this party was a good idea.” Yuuri said. “Just out of mere curiosity, are you into guys?”

“I think you would be the first guy I’m into, actually.” Victor said. It was true, since most of his past relationships were just women who lasted about a couple of months before breaking up with them because he didn’t want to keep faking that he loved them. Yuuri was different though. Victor felt as if Yuuri was the only person he had loved up until this point, which is funny because they had only spent about twenty minutes talking and he had already done more than people who Victor had talked with for years.

“Oh?”

A man interrupted their conversation to tell Victor something. Yuuri was secretly annoyed by that, but didn’t want to do anything about it, after all, he knew Victor was in the party because of his job.

“Sorry, Yuuri. I gotta go inside to do something. We can talk later if you want.”

Yuuri looked at the other man, who waited impatiently; he arched one of his brows. “Can you give us two more minutes, please? Thanks you.”

Yuuri took Victor’s hand without waiting for the man to answer and guided Victor to a lonely part of the garden, where they wouldn’t be seen or interrupted.

“Yuuri?” Victor asked.

“Sorry, there was something I wanted to do before you went there.”

“You could have waited for me, but okay, I’m listening.”

“I can’t promise I’ll be here by the time you’re back, so I’ll do this quickly before you go to do your thing, okay?” Yuuri said.

Victor couldn’t decline. He didn’t think he would be able to reject something Yuuri did. God, only twenty minutes of talking and he already had Victor wrapped around his finger?

Yuuri sighed and in a matter of seconds, his face was just inches away from Victor’s, and then feeling their lips press.

Victor was surprised by the kiss, but couldn’t bring himself to pull away. In fact, he felt like he just wanted Yuuri to keep him to himself, and himself only.

Even though they had barely two minutes to do this, the kiss turned intense quickly, both of them hungry and needy, just wanting everything from the other.

They didn’t know when they started French kissing, but when they realized it, it was already happening, and Victor swore, if Yuuri kept this up, he would get a big problem in his pants.

Their tongues rubbed intensely, Yuuri made the cutest whimpers against Victor’s mouth, and after a few moments of it, he pulled away slowly, biting Victor’s bottom lip, and enjoying the small groan that left Victor’s mouth because of the slight pain of it.

Victor looked dazed, but he was most certainly happy. He looked lovingly at Yuuri’s now red and swollen lips, glistening with saliva. God, he had just fallen in love with the hottest/cutest man ever, and they had barely talked for half an hour.

After a few seconds of silence, Yuuri spoke. “Okay, I think it’s time for you to go. I don’t know what you have to do, but maybe it’s not a good idea if I keep you away from it.”

“Trust me; I would rather be with you than in that place.” Victor said.

“We’ll see each other later, okay?” Yuuri said, chuckling again while he fixed his hair again, that had become slightly messy after the kiss. Yuuri winked at him once and walked back to where he initially was, leaving Victor on the lonely hidden corner of the garden.

Victor went inside of the building quickly, fixing anything he may have gotten messed up during the kiss, licking his lips unconsciously when he remembered it.

He got taken away because of his job for longer than expected, the ‘few minutes’ he thought he would be there turning into an hour and a half. It left him exhausted.

When he was done, he walked fast to the garden once more, wanting to see Yuuri one more time.

Yuuri wasn’t there anymore.


	2. i wanna take you away, let's escape into the music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor usually faked happiness, but he had always been that way as Yuri was quick to notice. Yuri knew he was like that because of the emptiness he felt. But this time, it was a different sort of ‘fake happiness’. He looked as if he had lost something important.
> 
> Yuri wondered why. Not that he cared about the older man’s wellbeing or anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i updated the number of chapters this fic is going to have. i felt like i couldn't do only two or else it would end up with the second chapter being way too long in a sad attempt of squeezing everything i planned to write here, not only compared to the first one, but just overall too much in one chapter. so i'll try to do it in four, that'll be enough!  
> yea this is not as gay as the first chapter, but dont worry, i'll make it up to you in the next two.

Victor had been acting weird, as his ‘friend’ Yuri Plisetsky started noticing.

Yuri was the son of one of the most important man in their business. He was barely 15 at the moment, and often talked with Victor and spent time with him when his caretaker, his grandfather, wasn’t there to take care of him. Yuri could not see him as a father figure or an actual friend of his age, but mostly the type of big brother that used their experiences to teach the younger sibling a life lesson. Yuri had heard those from Victor a lot throughout his life.

After the party he couldn’t go to –because nobody would let him− he noticed that Victor Nikiforov, the man who usually smiled even though Yuri knew that it wasn’t a genuine smile, was more serious and sad. He mostly looked like it when he thought nobody was looking at him. This lasted a few weeks, which turned into two months without even noticing it.

Victor usually faked happiness, but he had always been that way as Yuri was quick to notice. Yuri knew he was like that because of the emptiness he felt. But this time, it was a different sort of ‘fake happiness’. He looked as if he had lost something important.

Yuri wondered why. Not that he cared about the older man’s wellbeing or anything.

_What would Victor have to lose?_  Yuri thought. _Maybe his dog died, or something?_

One day, when he was staying until late in the night at Victor’s house, he decided to finally as him.

“Victor. I’ve noticed you’ve been weird for a while now, what’s wrong with you?” Yuri asked, sounding harsher than he intended.

“Nothing” Victor responded.

“You can’t lie to me, I know you. The fuck has gotten into you? You look more miserable than usual, did something happen at that goddamn party?”

Victor sighed and looked at Yuri, looking rather angry or annoyed. Then his expression changed into one of a sad puppy while he tackled Yuri to hug him. “Oh, Yurio, do you really want to hear the story of my newfound misery?!”

“I know you’re old, but can you please, for the mother of fuck, stop talking like my dead great grandma? Also, not that I really care but, uh… Yeah, sure, tell me.”

Victor breathed deeply before talking. He was trying to suppress his emotions, Yuri noticed. He was more affected by that than he initially thought. Victor could overreact a lot as a failed attempt at being funny, or maybe he was like that, but Yuri was sure that Victor felt worse than he would show off in public.

“So, in that party, I was completely by myself. I felt so alone and.”

“Go straight to the point.”

“We’re not going straight here-…” Victor giggled at his sad attempt at a joke. Then continued. “Okay, I felt alone and nauseous from being inside this gross room, so I sneaked to the garden while Yakov was busy talking to some people. I originally went there to breathe some fresh air, but then I-“

“Did you meet somebody interesting or…?” Yuri interrupted.

“How did you know?”

“Your story was so cliché I guess I just knew what happened there.”

“Okay, whatever. So I met this boy who had your same name but it fitted him better and we talked for a while and, well, he was very adorable and handsome and I kinda- I don’t know. He was really adorable, he had his cute dark hair pushed back, his suit was garbage and I kinda wanted to burn it but I’ll let it pass because it was him, and he probably was foreign. Asian, maybe. The point is that after some time talking about things, I had to go back inside to do something. I thought it would be quick, since I got told I just had to say goodbye to some people I care very little about, but turns out I took too long and when I went back outside the boy was gone.”

“Oh, so he was that type of guy.”

Victor kept hugging Yuri tightly until the blond felt like he could actually die from that.

“I only managed to get his name and a few random things here and there, I don’t know where he could be now, I really want to see him again!”

“You could try to find him within the company, since it was a party-“

“He isn’t part of it.”

“And how the fuck did he get in there, then?”

“He was with a friend, a term you may not know. I guess that friend of his might work here.”

“Jesus Christ, I thought you were old but now you’re going by more love bullshit than I have.”

“Yeah, don’t think somebody like you could get what being loved feels like.”

Yuri hit Victor’s arm lightly after hearing that, Victor giggled and took his arms off the younger boy, sitting in a seat near them.

“Look, Victor. I don’t really know how to help you here. I can’t let you go try to that guy just like that because first of all, that’s fucking stupid, second, it’s useless and not worth your time, and third, it’s a pain in the ass. I’m sure that if you find that douchebag somewhere you’ll want to spend the rest of your life with him, but only if he doesn’t fill a lawsuit against you for stalking him.”

“I wouldn’t-…”

“Yes you would.”

Victor sighed. “Okay, I guess I’ll just try to stop thinking about him, then. If you say it’s worthless.”

“Yup, worthless. ‘m proud you finally heard something I say.”

Victor stood up and walked to the door, ready to walk out of Yuri’s bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Days passed, and Victor still looked sad because of what happened with the ‘party dbag’ as Yuri decided to nickname him. Though he looked just a little bit more relaxed after finally getting the story off his chest.

One day, when Victor was visiting Yuri at his house because he ‘didn’t feel like walking 40 minutes to his own’, Yuri appeared in front of him with his phone on his hand. When Victor tried to ask him why he looked so angry, Yuri just threw his phone to Victor’s hands, who barely managed to grab it.

It was some Instagram profile, it was somebody Victor knew he had seen before.

It was Phichit Chulanont, who he had seen a few times here and there walking in the company. The only lines they had ever exchanged in the time they had been working there had been ‘hello’ and ‘goodbye’.

Victor didn’t really talk to Phichit. He only knew the Thai boy loved social media and Victor enjoyed calling him a basic bitch after seeing his selfies with a dog Snapchat filter or Starbucks latte pictures.

Though in this case, Instagram worked for more things than just to make Victor confused with this generation’s so called ‘memes’ –Victor called them mey-meys−. Yuri had opened one of Phichit’s selfies. There was a boy behind him, who probably just appeared in the photo without noticing it. Victor’s eyes opened in surprise as he saw him. It was Yuuri Katsuki. He had not forgotten his face, how could he ever?

But he looked so different; his hair wasn’t pushed back as it was at the party, ad instead some of his bangs fell in his forehead cutely. And he was wearing glasses, which were fogged by his Starbucks coffee. Victor lovingly sighed without noticing while he stared at him.

“Okay, I guess that’s the guy then.”

Victor went back to reality. “What was that?”

“The party dbag, seems like I found your other half, I guess.”

Victor’s eyes sparkled. “How?! I thought you didn’t care!”

“I only found him because I saw this guy’s selfie, not that I actually wanted to find him for you--!”

Victor looked at the Instagram post once more. He tapped the photo once, trying to see if Yuuri was tagged there. He wasn’t. He probably didn’t even have an Instagram account.

He looked at the upper part of the app, between the photo and Phichit’s username. It had a location.

> _“Kyushu, Hasetsu.”_

“It’s a recent photo. Look at the caption. I’m guessing he must be there now.”

The caption said:

> _“visiting a friend. w/ my boi yuuri in the background lmao ily <3 #kyushu #hasetsu #japan “cuteboy #like4like”_

It had been posted a few hours ago.

Victor dropped Yuri’s phone, the blond managing to catch it before it hit the ground. “Hey! I broke my last one last week, I’m trying to keep this one intact for at least a month-!” he interrupted himself as he watched Victor’s eyes fill with hope.

“Yuri, could you please make this old man a favor and let me go find him?”

“What--?!”

“I… I don’t want to miss my opportunity to see him again.”

“Victor, I can’t let you do that. You can’t just fly to another country to find some random guy that even left you alone when you first met.”

“I feel like he didn’t mean to do that… Please, let me do this?”

Yuri tried to look away, but Victor’s sad puppy expression was making him feel guilty.

He gritted his teeth before speaking.

“Alright – I’ll… Cover up for you, but if this fucking guy rejects you again I won’t be trying to make you feel better, okay?!”

Victor’s expression lit up once more as he hugged Yuri tightly. “Thank you.”

“I’m surprised you even asked me for permission. It wasn’t like you at all.”

Victor did not answer, he was too busy thinking about what he was about to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gay

**Author's Note:**

> bY E


End file.
